


Aparecium (Harry Potter x Reader)

by WildfireKhaleesi



Series: Carpe Diem [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting Hat - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, hp rp, potterheads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: Y/N is not the usual 11 year old kid. Which explains why someone named Minerva McGonagall baffles Y/N and her mother one day when saying that Y/N is, in fact, a witch.After being told about Hogwarts, Y/N and her mother decide it best that she attends the school of witchcraft and wizardry, where she makes friends with a muggle-born brainiac, Hermione Granger, a red headed boy, Ron Weasley, and the boy who lived, Harry Potter.





	

Strange as your teachers told your mother you were, she never once disciplined you. Apparently the fact that the 10 year old girl who relentlessly bullied you had gone screaming to your teacher when her eyebrows had unexpectedly vanished from her forehead wasn’t truly unsettling, because there were, as it happens, no witnesses to side with the snobby Chelsea.   
It wasn’t until July, a month after you’d turned 11, that you received an explanation as to why her eyebrows had disappeared, and why your shoelaces always managed to be tied before you’d gone to tie them; why things always seemed to happen when you were overcome with emotion.  
You were sitting in front of the fireplace in your living room, watching the flames dance while your mother prepared supper, when a knock on your door sounded.   
You lived in a very nice neighborhood, so naturally your mother called for you to “please answer the door.”   
You obliged, opening the door and feeling the crisp, cool air that signified that fall was soon approaching. An elderly woman with kind eyes smiled down upon you, black pointed hat standing tall on her salt and pepper hair.   
“Hello.” You said kindly, smiling back to her.   
“Hello. You must be Y/N L/N, is that correct?” She replied, blue eyes twinkling as she waited for an answer.   
“...Yes.” You said, unsettled but still curious by the mysterious woman who, somehow, knew your first and last name.   
“Well, hello!” She smiled again, “My name is Minerva McGonagall, I work at a school for very talented kids. Is there an adult I may speak to? A mother or father perhaps?”   
You eyed her again before nodding and turning towards the kitchen. “Mum!” You shouted. “There’s someone here from a school.”   
You heard the stove being clicked off and watched your mom enter the entryway, wiping bits of food off her hands with a washcloth.   
After the kind elderly woman gave a brief description of the school she worked for to your mother, Hogwarts, as you heard it, your mother graciously asked for her to enter your small home. You still had your own suspicions, but you sat next to your mother on the sofa and listened to Professor McGonagall, as she called herself, with utmost interest and kindness.   
When she actually used the word “witch” to describe you, you gasped. Confusion bubbling in your freshly 11 year old mind as you tried desperately to understand what exactly she was suggesting.  
There were words you’d never heard of being spoken, and then a couple being repeated; yet you still had no clue as to what “muggle”, “quidditch” or “squib” meant.   
Your interest in the words died instantly when Professor McGonagall levitated the lamp near to you, aiming the stick she referred to as a “wand” at the lavender lamp intently. You cried out when she transformed herself into a cat.   
Whereas you were all smiles and wonder, you sensed that your mother was all worry and hesitance. Your grin fell as you waited for her to speak. Professor McGonagall, upon returning to her natural and human form, waited patiently as well, a warm smile on her face.   
“So that’s why the girl in Y/N’s class had her eyebrows disappear? Because Y/N was upset?” She worried at her bottom lip, voice slightly shaky.   
“I’d expect so.” Professor McGonagall answered kindly, eyeing you before saying, “No such behaviour shall be permitted at Hogwarts. Once children have their wands we’ve found that the magical outbursts tend to cease.”   
“And Hogwarts… It’s a live-in school?” Your mother asked.  
“Because of the space and secludedness needed for such things we teach, Hogwarts is a live-in school, yes. However, students are permitted to go home for a while near Christmas.”  
“And what happens if Y/N doesn’t go to school at Hogwarts?”   
Professor McGonagall’s face fell at that question, and the air in the room grew heavy.   
“Miss L/N, I know that you’re worried for your daughter, but there are dangers to limiting a witch or wizard’s abilities. Handfuls of such dangers have been documented. It is highly recommended that witches and wizards attend schools such as Hogwarts in order to learn to control themselves. There are jobs in the wizarding world that the children we teach over the course of seven years may pursue, if they so choose, after those seven years are up. Our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, is the best I’ve seen since I began working at the school and no students leave the school grounds unsupervised.”   
Your mom remained after that, her mind whirling from all the information she’d had thrown her way in the past hour.   
“Mum,” you spoke lightly, “I want to go.”   
“What?” She asked.  
“I want to go to Hogwarts.” You explained, “I want to meet other kids like me. I want to learn more about being a witch.”   
Your mother smiled down at you, brushing away a stray tear that ran down her cheek.   
“Well, it sounds like that’s our best option. We just need to find a way to purchase your school things.”   
“I have a man who’d gladly accompany you and Y/N to get her school supplies,” Professor McGonagall offered. “His name’s Hagrid. He’s the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. He’s a very wonderful man.”   
Your mother nodded her consent, and took the paper Professor McGonagall was now holding out for her.   
“That is the Hogwarts school list, everything she will need is listed there. I can have Hagrid pick you up here after he picks up another student at around noon on August first, is that fine with you Miss L/N?”   
Your mother racked her brain for a moment before saying that August first would work perfectly fine. She paid Professor McGonagall the money required for your school items after Professor McGonagall explained that “muggle money” would not suffice in something called a “Diagon Alley.” She told your mother that Hagrid would bring the amount of money she paid in wizarding currency when he came to pick the two of you up, only a mere week later.  
You hardly got any sleep that entire week.


End file.
